Chris (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Chris (Wii Sports Club). Chris '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #92 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2568.5. Wii Sports Chris's skill level in Boxing is around 316-446 points, not making him a very hard opponent. His skill in Tennis is only 12, and he is the third-worst player,which is so bad, he plays with Shouta and Ren. His level is Baseball is around 400. His Baseball team is him, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, and Matt. He plays on the Baseball teams of Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, and Ren. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Duel, Chris has a level of 191+. He is also in Showdown and is commonly seen armored, however, in Volcano Reverse, he wears Black Armor. In Basketball, he is the first player at the 700 mark, and he is good at level 701+ with Jake and Luca right by his side. In Table Tennis, he's also good, with a level of 896+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 83rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Chris is a Standard Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ''クリス'' (Kurisu). *His Korean name is ''에드윈'' (Edeuwin' / "Edwin"). *Chris, Luca, Ryan, Fumiko, Megan, and Naomi are not Pros in any sport. *Chris is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. **Chris' wears the same type of Black Armor as Matt, but he is a tad bit smaller than him. *In both Baseball and Swordplay, he is the 13th worst player. He's also the 13th Mii to come up alphabetically. *Chris appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 18, and 20. *Chris is quite similar to Megan, as they both have the same nose, face shape, hairstyle, and eyebrow color. They both are also Standard Miis in Wii Party, neither of them are Pros in any sport, and they both have 5 letters in their names. **This does not confirm a relationship, however, because none of the Wii Sports (Resort) CPU Miis have a confirmed relationship. *Chris is the only "anti-pro" to wear black armor in Swordplay Showdown (Not counting Cole, because he is a boss). *In both Baseball and Boxing, Oscar is the first player to come after him. *He is one of the few Miis to have a unisex name. *Chris is the only anti-pro whose favorite color is brown and the only Wii Sports Mii whose name begin with C. *His skill level is always below 915. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Toy Piano. *He and Abe have the same skin color, hair color, favorite color, and mouth. ** This does not confirm a relationship, however, since none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. * In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Globe Trot, along with Kathrin. ** Strangely, he is wearing his favorite color instead player's color. The same goes to Andy and Miyu. * He, Nick and Michael are the only males with freckles. * In both Tennis and Baseball, he plays with Ren. * He, Abe, Shouta, and Tomoko are the only Standard Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is brown. Gallery ChrisDACotQR.JPG|Chris' QR Code. Badge-2-0.png|Chris' badge (Bronze) Badge-46-5.png|Chris' Badge (Silver) 13- Chris' Team.jpg|Chris' Baseball Team. Chris.png|Chris as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Chris toy piano.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (36).png|Chris in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (4).png|Chris in Boxing. 20180211_075430.jpg|Chris and his teammates Jake and Luca in Basketball. 2018-02-11 (6).png|Chris in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0186.JPG|Chris about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (29).png 2018-03-28 (43).png|Chris doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0574.jpg|Chris in Swap Meet with Takashi, Sakura, Tyrone, Eva, and Midori DSC01922.JPG|Chris in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318686573251247380354.jpg|Another photo of Chris as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319694004821302593384.jpg|A third photo of Chris as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0541.JPG|Chris playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0626.JPG|Chris sword fighting at Dusk 2018-08-29 (16).png|Chris (left). in Cycling 2018-09-08 (15).png 2018-10-08 (113).png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Chris, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.jpg Steve, Ian, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ian, Chris, and Steve participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Chris participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Shouta, and Chris participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_204553.jpg 2- Standard.jpg Chris as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Chris, and Stephanie featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Chris, and Hiroshi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Chris, and Hiroshi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Chris, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Oscar, and Rachel featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Alex, Chris, and Marisa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chris participating in Flag Footrace with Pierre as the referee in Wii Party.png Luca, Sota, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (52).png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Vincenzo, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Chris in Bowling.JPG Chris wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Chris participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png IMG 1672.jpg IMG 2236.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(47).jpg Castle in Showdown.png The Showdown Fighters 1.png IMG 2759.jpg Eduardo, Siobhan, Chris and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Matt, Luca, Abe and Chris participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Miguel,_Barbara,_Chris_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Ashley,_Yoshi_and_Chris_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Chris_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png Ian, Chris and Tomoko participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Tommy, Jackie and Chris participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Keiko, Ai, Sota and Chris participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Chris, Theo, Rin and Silke participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Maria, Anna and Chris participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Misaki,_Helen,_Hiroshi_and_Chris_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Vincenzo, Ai and Chris participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Anna, Chris and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abby, Ashley, Abe and Chris participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ai, Chris and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Chris, Elisa, Ren and Naomi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg MarioKart7ChrisImage.png Chris in rhythm boxing.png Chris in Golf.png File:Photo_on_12-31-19_at_9.38_PM_-2.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(237).jpg Chris and Takashi shows some moves.jpeg Chris, Ashley, Shouta and Patrick in a Wii U match.jpg Chris and Alisha plays Soccer at the Beach.jpg Tommy sitting with Chris at the Cafe.jpg 2019-10-26 (1).png|Chris doubling up with Maria in Tennis 2019-10-26 (3).png|Chris doubling up with Daisuke in Tennis Cpu.png|Chris is in row 3 column 5 Eva, Siobhan, Jackie, Chris, Elisa, Hiromi, Ai, and Shohei featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg IMG 20191225 095512.jpg SmashBrosUltimateMisakiandChris.jpg 20191226 202911.jpg|All Black Armored enemies with Pablo in Stage 20 of Swordplay Showdown ('''Chris is almost invisible. He's standing behind Tyrone). Wii Party Friendly Face-off.png|Tomoko, Chris, and Nick in Friendly Face-Off Stop Watchers.jpg|Tomoko,Chris,and Nick in Stop Watchers Screen-chopper-hoppers.jpg|Tomoko,Chris,and Nick in Chopper Hoppers Space Brawl.png Hide-and-Peek.png|Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris in Hide-and-Peek Category:Male Miis Category:Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Brown Males Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Vice Beginner Category:Wii Party Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Opponents Badge Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that wore Bulky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis with unisex names